tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Misty Island Rescue (book)
Misty Island Rescue is a new book that was released in 2010. In May 2011, it will be published by Golden Books. Plot It was a busy time on Sodor. The Search and Rescue Center was almost complete. The remaining parts of the facility were to be built from Jobi Wood, which was to arrive at Brendam docks and the most useful engine was chosen to collect it. Meanwhile, Diesel shunted the Jobi wood far away from Brendam. Thomas tries to stop Diesel, but he ends up running Diesel and the Jobi wood off an unfinished bridge, leaving Diesel hanging dangerously over the edge. Thomas wasted no time and helped Diesel back onto the track, but the Jobi wood had fellen into the sea. The Fat Controller rewarded Thomas' bravery by allowing him to go to the Mainland to collect more Jobi wood. Next morning, Salty was telling Thomas about Misty Island. According to Salty, there was once an engine who got lost there and, unfortunately, it was never found due to the thick fog. The dock manager informed Thomas there was not enough room for him on the ship. But then Thomas spotted a barge. He was unsure whether it was safe or not, but before he could change his mind, the ship bound for the Mainland left. While Thomas was in the middle of the sea the chain from the barge to the ship snapped. He whistled for help, but no one heared him. The next morning, Thomas woke up to see that he had reached land and soon puffed off the barge and into the forest. Strange things started to happen and he soon saw three logging engines named Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand. Thomas didn't accept their request to play games and trundled on. Soon it was night and Thomas grew more worried than before. Next day, Thomas saw Bash and Dash shunting flatbeds of Jobi wood and started to help out. Meanwhile, on Sodor, a search party was looking for Thomas. Thomas, Bash, and Dash were shunting Jobi wood when they went into a tunnel which started to collapse - the three engines were trapped. Thomas saw a small hole in the tunnel's roof and puffed "smoke signals" through the hole. Percy saw the smoke from Brendam Docks and went to tell the Fat Controller. The Fat Controller turns to Whiff since he knows a lot about the track layout. Whiff and Percy soon rescued the three engines and everyone was delighted that Thomas was safe. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Whiff * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * Salty * Rocky * Captain * Cranky * The Fat Controller * Kevin (cameo) * Victor (mentioned) Trivia * A free copy of this book came with the Misty Island Rescue DVD in the UK. Goofs * In real life, Thomas shouldn't have been in steam while being transported to the Mainland. * In one illustration Percy is seen without a driver and fireman. Gallery File:MistyIslandRescue.jpg|Regular version File:MistyIslandRescue(Goldenbook).jpg|Goldenbook version File:MistyIslandRescueBookWithDVD.png|Free UK version File:MistyIslandRescueBook1.png File:MistyIslandRescueBook2.png File:MistyIslandRescueBook3.png File:MistyIslandRescueBook4.png File:MistyIslandRescueBook5.png File:MistyIslandRescueBook6.png File:MistyIslandRescueBook7.png File:MistyIslandRescueBook8.png File:MistyIslandRescueBook9.png MistyIslandRescueBook10.png MistyIslandRescueBook11.png MistyIslandRescueBook12.png File:MistyIslandRescueBook13.png File:MistyIslandRescueBook14.png Category:Books